A Night To Remember
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: Sakura is assigned to show around the sand village ninja's. The more she spends time with them, the more gaara see into sakura and feel this feeling he head of love.


Aiight people since I haven't updated any fanfics for almost a year, I made a goal for myself to make at least 7-10 this year. Sorry about the other fanfic, I accidentally deleted them in my computer. Well here you go I hope that you like it :D GaaraXSakura. Also I will try to update new fanfic as soon as a finish with the constitution test.

Okay everyone in here is around 17-19.

"_talking_" thinking.

"**talking**" inner talking.

"talking" regular talking.

**Disclaimer: **I own this idea but Naruto™ does not belong to me.

A Night To Remember

_It all starts since Gaara and me were little kids. We always see each other everyday, even on holidays. Soon as the years were starting to grow, Gaara and me were always busy with training. But on that faithful day, that's when everything fell into pieces._

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!"

"Damn, I'm coming." _Shit how could I wake up so late, I have a freaking meeting with Tsunade._

Sakura got up and got ready. She changed into her usual outfit, green tight shorts and a red shirt that went up to her knees. She ran down the stairs and ate her breakfast her mom made for her.

"Well Sakura you know how the Hokage is, sh-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know she'll get mad."

"Okay then honey well I have to go on a mission be back soon as I can."

With that her mom left out the door and ran to the front gates of Konoha. Soon Sakura finished eating her breakfast and looked at the clock.

"Damn! Im late."

She ran using her chakra to her feet to gain more speed. After a minute or so, she was in front of Tsunade's door to her office. When she was about to come in she heard some people speaking.

Inside Tsunade's Room

"Yes I know, she and Shikamaru will show you around the village." Said Tsunade as her hands were on her chin and her other one pointing her fingers at Shikamaru.

"We accept your gratefulness 5th Hokage." The 3 shinobi's bowed down and turn around to leave.

"But wait, I think your guys host is here. Come in Sakura" Shouted Tsunade, knowing her student was at the door listening to every single thing they were talking about.

Sakura's POV 

I came in the room seeing 3 shinobi's I haven't seen before and of course Shikamaru leaning against the wall. One had a blood red hair with a kanji symbol for love on his forehead and was wearing a big gourd on his back. The other one looked like a freak wearing make-up on his face, he too had something behind his back. The last one was a female having 4 ponytails and had a big fan on her back.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry I'm late Sensei."

"That's Okay, well Sakura, you and Shikamaru will show around them the village because we need the alliance of the Sand village."

"_Of course, how could I could I forget, it's Temari, Kankuro and Gaara of the sand village. Damn they all changed a lot._"

"**Well of course what did you expect? Just look at Gaara, doesn't he look so fucking hot?!.**"

"_Shut up! Well whatever I don't care. I still have feelings for Sasuke-kun and I'm still scared of Gaara, don't you remember last time?_"

"**Well fuck Sasuke he left us to go with that bastard Orochimaru and you may never know Gaara can change for all these years.**"

"Hai Sensei I will."

"Well that good to hear, you guys may leave."

They all left the door leaving only Tsunade to work on her papers. They walk through out the hokage's building and went out to the streets.

"Well is anyone hungry?" Sakura asked the Sand's ninja.

"Well I am, I haven't ate since Temari over here told us that we have to leave the Village. So count me in."

"Me too, well sorry Kankuro I thought you ate."

"hnn."

"Well okay then, we can all go to that new restaurant everyone's talking about, C'mon Shikamaru."

"Aww what a drag."

Everyone followed Sakura to the new restaurant. Everyone got in the door and sat down to an empty table with menus in front of them. The Girls looked around looking at everything. The boys just sat and wait to till the waitress came.

"Wow it looks so nice in here." Said Sakura with hearts In her eyes.

"Yea I know." Said Temari

A lady with brown hair that reaches down her shoulders and a pen with paper came to the table where they were sitting.

"Hi there my name is Kara and would you guys like anything to drink?"

Everybody order his or her drinks. Sakura order lemonade, Shikamaru order coke, Temari order diet coke, Kankuro order a beer, and Gaara just order a plain lemonade.

"Well I will be right back with your guys drinks."

On that night everyone talked about missions, new technique, hows life and everything kinda of things people talk about. (A/N: I skipped how the waitress came with their foods and drinks cause well I don't know just wanted too.)

Both Sakura and Shikarmaru showed them with their were they were gonna stay while Sakura bowed down to say good-bye and left. Sakura walked down to the path to were her house is.

"Well can't till tomorrow."

**Well there you go. I hope you like it, It took me a while since I was listening to many Naruto musiq. Lmfao. Please click on the purple-ish button and review about it. Gracias :D**


End file.
